1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activator for osteoblasts and more particularly to an activator for osteoblast containing a particular organogermanium compound as an active ingredient and having a strong effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metabolic osteopathy believed to have a connection with calcium metabolism, etc., such as senile osteoporosis, renal osteodystrophy and the like, is increasing year by year. Meanwhile, the pathology and analytical method of said disease which had been unknown previously have been established recently. As a result, metabolic osteopathy is drawing increasing attention in the medical world.
Metabolic osteopathy is said to generally have a close connection with calcium metabolism or its abnormality. Senile osteoporosis, for example, is believed to occur in such a mechanism that abnormal calcium metabolism combined with other factor(s) breaks a bone resorption-osteogenesis balance resulting in reduction in osteogenesis as compared with bone resorption.
In metabolic osteopathy, pain, which is not reactive to ordinary analgesics, is common or bone fractures may occur which are difficult to cure. Thus, there is an urgent need for curing metabolic osteopathy.
Establishment or development of a method and drug for curing metabolic osteopathy has been difficult because metabolic osteopathy does not refer to a single disease but to a group of particular diseases and because the cause for each disease is unknown or explained by various different theories.
Meanwhile, metabolic osteopathy-curing drugs such as calcitonin and active type vitamin D have made appearances recently. However, these drugs have no strong effect, show strong side effects, and are difficult to apply.